In the field of mobile computing, a mobile device may be capable of providing recommendations for local services. For example, a global positioning system (GPS) device may be configured to receive a query from a user for a particular type of service, such as a particular type of food or the sale of fuel, and to display the names and locations of nearby providers of such services. Similarly, a cellphone phone may permit users to call an information line and receive recommendations for a particular type of service in a specified city and to contact the providers, e.g., to inquire about the provided services and the hours of operation. A GPS-equipped cellphone device may provide both such capabilities by locating the current position of the user, displaying nearby providers of selected services, and allowing the user to contact the providers.